Recuerdas cuando
by Chun-Chun123
Summary: Y si.. ¿Lucy nunca hubiera estado en Fairy Tail? Como nunca estuvo en el gremio, una vez que se separaron, Natsu nunca pudo volverla a ver, sin embargo siempre conservo la esperanza de poder verla de nuevo... Y Parece que no hizo mal en no olvidarla. Fic Nalu, pasen y lean - 3er Recuerdo: ¿Recuerdas como bailar? Parte II
1. 1er Recuerdo

**Título: **Recuerdas Cuando

**Autor**: Chun-chun123

**Parejas**: Nalu

**Género**: Romance/Humor

**Disclamer**: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia, en cambio, si es de mi creación.

* * *

**"**_El hecho de si las hadas tienen cola o no... si existen o son sólo una leyenda... esas cosas nadie las sabe con seguridad, es un eterno misterio, ¡Una Eterna Aventura! esa es la idea que hay detrás de este nombre"_

Mavis Vermillon - Primer Maestro

**1er Recuerdo**

_El reino de Fiore, un mundo de magia donde la magia es comprada y vendida día a día,es una parte integral en la vida de las personas en especial de las que utilizan la magia como profesión, ellos son los llamados magos que trabajan para gremios variados y realizan trabajos para ganar dinero y poder vivir. Hay una gran cantidad de gremios en todo el país, entre todos hay uno en especial, el gremio de donde nacieron y nacerán miles de leyendas, Fairy Tail._

-¡Natsu! ¡Gray! –la fuerte voz de Makarov resonó por todo el salón de Fairy Tail donde todos estaban reunidos como era lo normal, riendo, bebiendo, peleando…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, viejo? –logró decir Natsu con voz entrecortada por gruñidos que lanzaba mientras él y Gray se golpeaban mutuamente.

-¡Estamos ocupados en estos momentos! –replicó Gray-.

- ¡¿Qué me importa eso?! ¡Los acaban de solicitar para otro trabajo! –el anciano agito a hoja de trabajo en lo alto desde su puesto encima de la mesa del bar.

Los dos chicos dejaron de golpearse y miraron al anciano con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-¿Trabajo? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo desconcertados-.

-Así es –asintió Makarov-

Los dos se empezaron a golpear otra vez

-¡No hay manera de que vaya con él a otro trabajo!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Estás hablando como si yo quisiera ir también!

-¿Es que acaso quieres?

-Maldito…

-¡Es suficiente! –la grave voz de Erza se escuchó a sus espaldas, Natsu y Gray pararon y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban abrazados junto al abuelo con sonrisas en el rostro

-¡Trabajo! ¡Trabajo! –cantaban una y otra vez-

-Es en Hosenka –empezó a explicar-.

-¿Hosenka? ¿No es esa ciudad que es conocida como balneario al sur de Fiore? –preguntó Erza uniéndose a ellos-

-Exactamente -asintió el maestro- Se han incrementado los números de asesinatos en la ciudad alarmantemente, los testigos dicen que siempre que mueren hay una sombra negra cerca, probablemente sea el responsable -el Maestro le tendió la hoja a Natsu- El alcalde quiere que vayan e investiguen.

-¿Y por que tengo que ir con él? -Natsu hizo una mueca y miro al maestro.

-Porque así es como lo dice el papel -gruñó el maestro- Ademas también me preocupa eso, no es normal que asesinen a tanta gente si no hay alguna razón detrás de todo esto.

-Es verdad -afirmó Erza.

-Erza, quiero que tu vayas también con ellos, encárguense de lo que sea que esta detrás de todo esto.

-Así sera -afirmaron los tres al mismo tiempo poniendo esa retadora sonrisa que utilizaban cada vez que les encargaban un trabajo.

~•~•~•~

-Ahh... ¡Que fastidio! ¿Tenemos que buscar por toda la ciudad a el responsable? Estoy cansado ¿Como es que nadie tiene una pista? Vamos al balnea... ¡Maldición! Eso duele, Erza -Natsu se sobaba la cabeza donde le salía el chichón por culpa del golpe que Erza le acababa de dar.

-Le prometimos al Alcalde que nos haríamos responsables -decía Erza en tono solemne- No nos podemos divertir hasta que...

-Yo quiero ir...

-Ciertamente yo también me apunto si vamos a ver eso

El peliazul y el pelirojo se habían quedado mirando las portadas de las revistas que estaban a la venta en el kiosco donde habían chicas en bikinis que apenas le cubrían algo.

-¡No se distraigan! -La voz de Erza resonó junto al golpe que les dio por toda la calle en donde estaban caminando.

-Si.. -asistieron los dos como perros y se pusieron a caminar detras de Erza.

Habían estado caminando desde la mañana recorriendo la ciudad en busca del dichoso responsable de los asesinatos. El alcalde les había dicho que usualmente los callejones de las calles principales eran los lugares donde los mataban o eran los lugares de donde salía la dichosa sombra.

Ya casi habían terminado de recorrer la calle cuando un grito que viene detrás de ellos los sorprende. Los tres giran la cabeza inmediatamente para ver una mujer salir corriendo tirando su canasta con las compras a la entrada de un callejón. Los tres corrieron hasta la entrada de este y se quedaron mirando sin parpadear.

En el callejón se amontonaban cuerpos de hombres uno tras otro dejados a lo largo, tirados en el piso dejados en la posición en la que hubieran caído. En uno de los tantos cuerpos estaba una persona con una capa negra agazapada junto a él, los tres lograban ver los ojos en blancos del cuerpo que la sombra estaba examinando. Erza fue la primera en reaccionar e hizo aparecer su espada.

-Maldito! Que es lo que estas haciendo?! -Erza corrió hasta él, la sombra la escucho y se apartó justo a tiempo para esquivarla la estocada que le mando.

La sombra se parto con unos salto mas hacia atrás y cuando estaba a una distancia prudente saco algo dentro de su capa –algo dorado– que brilló cuando con un movimiento rápido alzó su brazo y lo bajo trazando una línea recta de arriba hacia abajo, cuando paró hubo un fuerte brilló y luego un toro gigante con hacha salió a la luz.

Natsu abrió los ojos como platos apenas vio al espíritu formarse. Lo miraba atónito con la mandíbula desencajada, habían pasado años desde lo había visto, de hecho la última vez que lo vio fueron en los tiempos en que todavía estaba con ella.

-¿Taurus? -preguntó Natsu sorprendido a media voz. La vaca gigante empuño su hacha y se preparó para atacar.

-Taurus, te lo encargo -dijo la sombra en voz baja mientras se giraba para escapar. Natsu confirmo sus sospechas apenas la escucho -distinguirla no le era difícil con el oído que tenia- y después de todo no había cambiado mucho, solo que quizá la voz era un poco más aguda de lo que recordaba pero seguía siendo igual de dulce y tierna que antes. La misma Lucy que todavía tenia en sus recuerdos.

Erza tomo impulso para ir tras la sombra pero el espíritu la detuvo con un movimiento de su hacha.

-¡Gray! -gritó Erza forcejeando con Taurus, Gray a su lado junto las dos manos para hacer el Ice-Maker. Natsu vio como Lucy estaba ya llegando a la salida del otro callejón saltando por encima de los cuerpos.

-¡No te dejare escapar! ¡Ice-Maker..!

-¡Espera un momento, Gray! -Grito Natsu lanzándose encima de Gray para que no completara el hechizo.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo, Natsu?! -grito Gray forcejeando para librarse de Natsu, al fondo la figura se paró al escuchar el grito del chico dragón.

-Es que... ¡No puedes congelar todo el callejón! -dijo nervioso.

-¡Nastu! ¿Qué estas haciendo? -le grito Erza todavía forcejando con la vaca que retiro el hacha apenas escucho ese nombre.

-¿Natsu? -pregunto apartando la mirada de Erza y mirando a Natsu, este le devolvió una mirada nerviosa-

-Ho..la... -Tartamuedeo.

-¡Natsu! -A la vaca le salió vapor de la nariz y alzó su hacha corriendo hacia él, con rabia- ¡Tu! ¡Ven aquí!

-¡Calmate vaca! -Grito Natsu corriendo lejos de él, Gray y Erza lo miraban sin entender y la sombra detrás de ellos volvía a alzar la mano.

-¡Regresa Taurus! -exclamó y el espíritu se desvanecio. Natsu se paró a tomar aire una vez el espíritu se fue y se volteo a mirar a la sombra. La sombra ya se había bajado la capucha revelando el rostro que había debajo, y a pesar de que ya Natsu sabía lo que había debajo, se sorprendio tanto como Gray o Erza (Aunque probablemente ellos se sorprendieran de que era mujer)

La verdad no había cambiado nada, los mismos ojos grandes y marrones, el suave cabello rubio y el rostro ovalado que había sostenido entre sus manos tantas veces.

-¿Natsu? -le pregunto mirandolo con el rostro un poco ladeado, algo revoloteo en el fondo de pecho de Natsu cuando la escucho decir su nombre.

-¡Yo, Lucy! -le devolvió el saludo sonriente, Lucy lo miro como si todavía no creyera que él estaba en frente de ella.

-¿La conoces, Natsu? -le pregunto Gray-

-¡Claro! -Sonrió Natsu- Es mi novia -Una piedra lo golpeo en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo-.

-¡Ex-novia! ¡Ex! ¡No omitas el Ex delante de la palabra! -le grito Lucy histérica.

-¿La novia de Natsu?

-¡Ex!

-¿Natsu tenía una novia?

-Imposible, no existe alguien tan estúpido como para salir con él.

-¡Oye!

-De todas formas, novia o no..

-¡Ex!

-Es la responsable de todos los asesinatos

Natsu escucho eso y se paró delante de Lucy enfrentando las miradas que le lanzaban Gray y Erza.

-No fue Lucy -dijo con total seguridad- Ella no es la responsable

-Natsu, tienes que ver las cosas ella era quien..

-No, no fue Lucy -dijo tranquilamente pero en un tono firme.

-Natsu...

-No puede haber sido Lucy, es demasiado débil como para matar a alguien -dijo haciendo una mueca

-¡Cállate Estupido Dragón! -le grito Lucy asestandole un golpe y mandanlo a volar.

-A mi me parece lo suficientemente fuerte... -se burlo Gray-

-¡Cállate Gray!

-Dejando eso a un lado, ¿No eres tu la responsable entonces?

-No, no soy yo -dice negando con la cabeza-

-Entonces.. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Lo mismo que ustedes, investigo.

-¿Entonces sabes porque están muertos?

-No, pero se quien los mato -Lucy esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, Natsu giró su rostro hacia ella para mirarla. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que la vio por última vez, desde entonces no tenía idea de lo que había pasado pero a pesar del tiempo su recuerdo seguia siendo tan vivo como la Lucy que tenía ahora en frente, pero nunca se imaginó en que problemas se había metido ella en ese tiempo.

.

.

.

_Ese es el primer recuerdo que tengo de cuando nos reencontramos... Quien diría que eso traería tantos problemas ¿No lo crees, Natsu? _

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, hola este es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail, de hecho también es el primer fic que escribo ¿Qué tal les pareció? Me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones para saber que quitar o que poner así que ¿Podrían dejarme reviews por favor? Depende de ustedes si lo continuo o no ^-^


	2. 2ndo Recuerdo

**Título**: Recuerdas cuando

**Autor:** Chun-chun123

**Parejas:** Nalu

**Género:** Romance/Aventura /Humor

**Disclamer**: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia, en cambio, si es de mi creación.

* * *

**2ndo Recuerdo: Recuerdos de... ¿Cuándo nos conocimos?**

El centro recreativo de Hoosenka estaba repleto de gente, los ninos corrían de allí para allá, las mujeres estaban recostadas en las sillas para tomar el sol que habían colocadas a lo largo de todas las piscinas que habían, los hombres estaban tomando cerveza mientras veían las curvas de las chicas que pasaban por ahí, Natsu y Gray estaban compitiendo por quien llegaba mas rápido de un lado de la piscina a la otra orilla sacando toda la gente que estaba nadando por allí. Al otro lado, saliendo de los camerinos para cambiarse, estaban Lucy y Erza que se acaban de poner sus trajes de bano atrayendo las miradas de gran parte del publico masculino.

Pocas horas antes, Natsu, Gray y Erza habían estado buscando al responsable de los asesinatos y fue entonces cuando se encontrado con el supuesto responsable, que al final no había sido nadie mas que la Ex-novia de Natsu, Lucy, que no era la responsable pero si sabía quienes eran.

_"-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?- le había preguntado Erza-_

_-Fácil, yo soy de ese gremio- Le había respondido levantándose la blusa para mostrarles la marca morada que tenía en la cintura"_

Eso no había ayudado a que Erza y Gray le cogieran confianza porque esa no era una marca cualquiera, era la de un gremio oscuro y aparte de eso, el hecho de que ella y Natsu alguna vez hubieran tenido una historia, por lo que habían visto era un punto a favor de ella, ya que Natsu se había puesto de su lado en las dos ocasiones que habían tenido: Cuando Gray iba a lanzar el Ice-Maker y cuando Erza estaba culpándola de los asesinatos. Y viendo esto no era fácil confiar en la palabra de alguien así.

Si bien después de que Lucy les habia contado acerca de su marca, los tres la bombardearon con tantas preguntas que terminaron decidiendo reunirse después con más tranquilidad y hablar en mejor lugar que un callejón lleno de cuerpos entirando al estado de descomposición. Ese lugar era un café que quedaba en el centro recreativo que estaban ahora gracias a los pases que Lucy les había dado.

Erza y Lucy caminaban hacia la piscina en donde ya sólo estaban Natsu y Gray.

-¡Yo llegare primero!

-¡Ya quisieras, ese seré yo!

Los dos daban brazadas como locos y sacaban toda el agua de la piscina e incluso a la gente que estaba en ella. Los que ya habían sido botados, los miraban con terror y comentaban por ahí "Esos son de Fairy Tail ¿verdad?" "¡No puede ser! Estamos en peligro ¡Corran!" "¡Es Fairy Tail, corran, corran!"

Erza apenas los escucho camino hacia Gray y Natsu que ya habían llegado a la orilla y debatían entre quien era el que había llegado primero, una vez que llego los miro con los ojos en forma de estrella, los dos sintieron el peso de su mirada y giraron la cabeza con temor para ver a Erza

-Erza.. -lloraron como perros mientras ella hacia sonar los puños-

-¿Sus últimas palabras?

~•~•~

Una vez en el café sentados en una de las tantas mesas pidieron algo de tomar y unos bocaditos para comer mientras hablaban, cuando se fue el mesero, Erza fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

-Bien, entonces empecemos -Lucy afirmo con la cabeza dando a conocer su opinión- ¿Conoces los responsables de los asesinatos, no?

-Si, ya les dije. Son la gente de mi gremio.

-¿Por que es que están haciendo eso?

-Necesitan las almas de los cuerpos.

-¿Por qué?

-Para abrir las puertas a Tártaros.

-¡¿Tártaros?! -exclamó Gray- ¿Te refieres a..?

-Tártaros, uno de los reinos del inframundo.

-Eso sería lo mismo que el infierno

-Así es -asintió Lucy-.

-¿Y para que necesitan las almas?

-Tienes que hacer un trueque. Almas humanas a cambio de las almas condenadas de los magos oscuros que hay en Tártaros.

-¿Para qué necesitan hacer eso? ¡¿Para qué necesitan matar tantos humanos?! -Exclamo Natsu enojado-.

-Oe, cálmate Natsu

-Por mi culpa -dijo Lucy en voz baja, los tres giraron a mirarla.

-¿Eh? -exclamo Natsu asombrado.

-¿Cómo que tu culpa? -pregunto Erza.

-Fui yo la que hizo que recurrieran a ese método.

-Es decir, ¿Qué había otra manera?

-Así es -asintió en voz baja-

-¡¿Por qué tuvieron que recurrir a matar a gente inocente entonces?! -le grito Gray-.

-Porque yo me robe la magia que era capaz de abrir la puerta del Tártaros.

-¿Magia?

-Si, magia. Hay una magia oculta demasiado poderosa que aquel que la descubra y llegue hasta ella primero es capaz de hacerle tomar la forma que quiera. El maestro de mi gremio deseaba encontrarla para poder tomarla y hacerla tomar la forma necesaria para abrir la puerta. Yo estaba en contra de que la puerta se abriera, así que una vez que encontramos la magia, no permití que el maestro la tuviera y la magia me la quede yo y no hice que tuviera la forma que necesitaban. El maestro me hecho del gremio por eso y recurrieron a la segunda manera, negociar almas.

-¿Estas... Expulsada del gremio?

-Así es...

-Pero... ¿Por qué un gremio quisiera...?

En ese momento llego el mesero, sirvió los platos, se perdió el hilo de la conversación y nadie más dijo nada.

-Bueno y cambiando de tema... -dijo Erza sonriendo cuando terminó de comer- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-En un café -dijo Lucy-.

-En la estación de tren -respondio Natsu al mismo tiempo que Lucy. Los dos giraron el rostro para mirarse.

-Fue en un café -le dijo Lucy con desdén.

-No, fue en la estación de tren, yo lo recuerdo -replico Natsu.

-Tu ni siquiera recuerdas tu nombre, no me jodas

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Si me acuerdo de mi nombre!

-Ya quisieras

-Estas demente

-Nadie te pregunto

-Bueno, bueno -dijo Erza nerviosa agitando una mano nerviosa- De seguro tuvieron momentos románticos en su relación ¿verdad?

-¡Ja! ¡¿Con este?! ¡Debes estar bromeando! -gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mirando a Erza y luego volvieron a mirarse.

-¡¿Que dijiste?! -se gritaron.

-¡No digas lo mismo que yo dijo! -se respondieron.

-¡Para de una vez! -siguieron diciendo los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡No me jodas!

-¡Para de repetir lo que yo digo!

-¡No lo estoy haciendo a propósito!

Y así se quedaron diciendo lo mismo que el otro pensaba por un buen rato, Erza y Gray los miraban pelear sin decir nada mientras que, en frente suyo los dos por poco y se tiraban la comida y de hecho lo habrían hecho de no ser que Gray aparta la comida de Lucy a tiempo, sin embargo, el verlos pelear de esa forma era la única manera en la que Erza y Gray podían pensar que alguna vez estuvieron juntos, de hecho hasta que todavía siguieran juntos y esta sólo fuera una de esas típicas peleas entre parejas en las que de un momento a otro iban a terminar besándose, Erza y Gray se volvieron Ya habían parado de hablar al mismo tiempo para comenzar a insultarse mutuamente.

-¡Maldito!

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Eres tu la que me esta insultando a mi!

-¡Cállate!

-Vaya, vaya -dijo un voz cantarina interrumpiendo la pelea, todos voltearon a ver quien era, una chica de pelo rojo atado en trenzas que le cruzaban la espalda y ataviada en un vestido del mismo color que a duras penas le cubría algo, la chica iba acompañada de un chico, era rubio y alto y miraba a Lucy con una expresión divertida.

-Flare, Sting -dijo con la voz igual de fría que su mirada.

-La traidora y... -la chica giró su cabeza para mirar las marcas que tenian Erza, Natsu y Gray- Las hadas... Ji ji -dijo soltando una risita nerviosa- Vaya la compañía que tienes, Ru~bia ji ji.

-¿Que ha de importante eso a ti, Flaire?

-¿A mi? -la chica volvió a retorcerse esta vez hacia el otro lado- A mi, no me importa, del que quiero saber la opinión es del maestro, primero nos traicionas y ahora te vas con tus pequeñas amigas hadas que tanto odia el maestro -volvió a retorcerse- Va a ser divertido cuando recibas tu castigo, Ru~bia.

-¿Qué castigo? Ya no pertenezco al gremio ¿Recuerdas? -Lucy trato de mantener la voz firme pero sólo consiguió sonar más nerviosa.

-¿Y eso importa, Ru~bia? Eres una traidora, todos los del gremio te seguirán y te seguirán hasta encontrarte y hacerte pagar por lo que nos has hecho -Flaire se inclinó un poco e hizo que su cabello acariciaría una de las mejillas de Lucy- Incluyéndome a mi, quiero verte retorcerte y sufrir entre mis cabellos, quiero escuchar tus gritos Ru~bia.

-Vamos, déjala de una vez Flaire -interrumpió el chico agarrando el mechón que acariciaba el rostro de Lucy-. No la molestes ahora que está con sus hadas ¿Quien sabe que podrían hacer?

El chico enfrentaba las miradas asesinas que le mandaban Erza, Natsu y Gray, el sólo mirarlos hizo que soltara una pequeña risa divertida al igual que su mirada y aparto la vista para mirar a Lucy que estaba temblando sin decir nada.

-Nos vemos luego, Lu~cy -dijo Sting mirándola retadoramente antes de girarse y alejarse como diva en alfombra roja.

Una vez que se alejaron los tres voltearon a ver a Lucy que se había quedado sin habla mirándolos mientras se alejaban.

-Lucy... -empezó Natsu-.

-No -lo corto apenas empezó- No quiero hablar de eso, me voy por ahora. Supongo que mañana los veré ¿No es así? - Lucy se paró de la mesa sin mirar a ninguno- Entonces mañana los veo, hasta entonces -Y se fue.

-Oe Lucy... -Natsu hizo un ademan de pararse pero Gray lo detuvo.

-Déjala sola por un rato, Natsu -le dijo Erza, Natsu la miro sin decir nada y volvió a sentarse sin decir nada. Si les contradecía luego no podría ir a buscarla.

~•~•~

Al final la encontró recostada contra la pared de la caseta de bebidas que estaba en la playa, mirando las estrellas en silencio. Tenía la mirada –al igual que sus pensamientos– perdidos en otro planeta quizá hasta ya estuvieran en otra galaxia. Natsu caminó hasta ella.

-¡Yo, Lucy! -la saludó una vez que llego dándole una sonrisa de lado a lado, ella volvió a mirarlo sin devolverle la sonrisa-

-Hpmh... -dijo con una seña de la cabeza, aparto la mirada de él nuevamente para volver a fijarse en las estrellas y hubo un silencio incomodo. Natsu nunca había llegado a pensar que llegaría el día en el que estuviera bajo estas condiciones con ella, siempre pensó que estarían juntos, que ella siempre le sonreiría cada vez que lo viera, que siempre le dedicaría esas miradas tiernas, que siempre estaría ahí para ayudarlo, que siempre lo amaría. Siempre pensó eso, y por estar tan seguro de eso fue que ella termino con él. Si no hubiera estado tan seguro de si mismo de ella lo amaría incondicionalmente pasara lo que pasara, si, tal solo no hubiera estado tan seguro, quizá no la habría engañado.

-¿Te preocupa algo? -le preguntó sin mirarla a ella, sino mirando al horizonte al igual que ella.

-No tiene porque importarte -dijo sin fuerzas.

-No es justo que no me lo cuentes

-Puff.. Y eres tu él que dice eso? -se burlo de él- Nunca llegaste a contarme nada cuando todavía estábamos juntos Recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo -dijo Natsu tranquilamente, Lucy lo miró sorprendida- Pero no deberías hacer lo mismo, guardarse las cosas para ti no es siempre lo mejor, luchar con todas la cosas que te preocupan o que te molestan por ti sola, no siempre vas a poder, es por eso que estamos en un gremio, Erza, Gray y yo. No podemos hacer las cosas por nosotros mismos, es un fastidio realmente pero asi es. Fairy Tail va a estar ahí para nosotros, y puede que para ti también -Natsu volteo a mirarla a los ojos sonriendo y le tendió una mano- ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes?

Lucy lo miro en silencio y luego le dedicó la tierna sonrisa que antes le daba siempre que lo veía.

-Esta bien -aceptó- Pero no pienso coger tu mano -dijo en son de burla cruzando se de brazos.

Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa, este era un comienzo ya que quizá ahora podrían empezar desde cero.

_._

_._

_._

_Quien diría que luego de eso, Lucy nos traiconaría. Irónico ¿No crees, Natsu?_

~•~•~

**Extra: Cuando de verdad nos conocimos**

El sol brillaba en lo alto de Magnolia, iluminaba todo lo que podía a su paso. Lucy estaba sentada a orillas del río jugando con el agua junto Plue –su pequeño hombre de nieve– disfrutando de uno de los pocos momentos en los que podía relajarse. Estar en un gremio no era fácil, y menos si el gremio era uno oscuro. Nunca pensó que terminaría uniéndose a uno, cuando era pequeña los aborrecía y se preguntaba como es que la gente podría terminar ahí, ahora que las circunstancias se habían dado y se convirtió en una de ellas, ya sabía la respuesta.

Era mediodía y el sol brillaba con todas sus fuerzas, no era nada nuevo de hecho era lo más normal que podía pasar, como todo lo que le pasaba últimamente ya no se tenía que sorprender de nada, después de estar en el gremio podía decir con seguridad que las cosas siempre eran las mismas, nunca cambiaban, necesitaba un cambio, pero... ¿Cuál?

Un sonido la hizo sobresaltarse, el del agua chisporroteando junto con unos gritos como de alegría. Lucy volteo para mirar que donde venía, un poco más río abajo estaba un chico pelirrojo –no, su pelo era más como un rosado más claro, quizá cereza– estaba pescando a la otra orilla del río y gritaba como loco agitando la caña de pescar, hasta que esta se rompió y empezó a maldecir, Lucy no fue capaz de retener la risa. El chico la escucho y se volvió a verla., primero con una cara de "¿Quien mierda eres?" Pero luego su expresión cambió.

-¡Yo! -le dijo a modo de saludo con una sonrisa de lado a lado en el rostro. Lucy ladeo la cabeza mirándolo con curiosidad. Quizá el podría ser lo "diferente" que necesitaba en su vida... _Quizá..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Y... ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? En verdad espero que sí (=^ω^)ﾉ Ya saben, amo escuchar sus opiniones así que déjenme reviews por favor ¿si? Díganme que corregir, que quitar o poner, o si así esta bien ¿Ok? ;)


	3. 3er Recuerdo - Parte I

**Título**: Recuerdas cuando

**Autor:** Chun-chun123

**Parejas:** Nalu

**Género:** Romance/Aventura /Humor

**Disclamer**: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia, en cambio, si es de mi creación.

* * *

**3er Recuerdo: ¿Recuerdas cómo bailar?**

**Primera Parte**

Fairy Tail seguía tan y como lo habían dejado, no había pasado mucho tiempo tampoco, solo unos días, cuatro exactamente (cinco si contaban el medio día de viaje y regreso). En el gremio lo único que podían decir que había pasado era que todos estaban más alegres que de costumbre, todo gracias al festival que se aproximaba, el Festival de Fairy Tail que se iba a realizar mañana por la noche. Lucy alguna vez había escuchado hablar del festival por parte de Natsu, pero nunca le había prestado mayor atención o imaginado que fuera gran cosa, después de todo, Natsu siempre tenía esa tendencia a exagerar un poco las cosas cuando hablan de algo que le apasionaba, o que en serio amaba, como bien era Fairy Tail.

La gente del gremio corría de un lado para otro, pasaban de acá para allá llevando flores y papeles para la decoración del gremio. Ninguno estaba sin hacer nada, ni siquiera el maestro (Aunque lo único que hacía era dar órdenes e indicaciones, pero aun así hacía algo) cuando Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Erza entraron. Todos saludaban alegres pero rápidamente para volver a hacer lo que estaban haciendo en el momento en el que llegaron. Natsu lanzo un grito y salto apenas vio la estatua que estaban construyendo en medio del gremio.

-¡Wow! ¡Genial! –grito con una pequeña flama en la boca mientras corría hacia ella.

-¡Aléjate de ella! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y le bloquearon el paso, Natsu corría con tal fuerza que los hizo a un lado con una facilidad tremenda. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando una barra de hierro se le estampo en la cara y lo mando al piso.

-Te dijimos que te alejaras, Salamander –Gajeel lo miraba desde arriba con una mirada asesina y ambos ojos rojos. Natsu ni siquiera se movía en el piso luego del tremendo golpe que se había dado al ir tan rápido.

-Gajeel… No tenías que llegar hasta tal punto… –Le dijo Levi en voz baja con una mirada de completa desaprobación.

-Tú eras la que estaba gritando porque parara –le dijo inflando el cachete.

-Pero no tenías que llegar hasta tal… -Gajeel la interrumpió dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes enana, no te obligare a agradecerme pero sería bueno que aprendieras a hacerlo. –Levy lo miro con los ojos entornados sin decir nada mientras Gajeel le daba palmaditas en la cabeza.

En otro lado, la sombra que estaba con los recién llegados llamaba completamente la atención, los del gremio se acercaban a ellos y trataban de mirar el rostro que ocultaba la capucha pero la sombra se movía antes de que la vieran, evitando mostrar su rostro. Gray y Erza miraron a Lucy con una sonrisa divertida cuando vieron el temor que tenía de mostrar su rostro.

-No te preocupes, nadie te dirá nada, tranquilízate -le murmuro Erza al oído. Lucy paro de moverse pero no quito la capucha y miro hacia el piso.

-¡Erza! ¡Gray! -El grito del Maestro se escucho por toda la sala de Fairy Tail e imediatamente la multitud que los estaba rodeando se aparto haciendo un camino que los llevo directamente a donde estaba el maestro. Gray le hizo una seña a Lucy con la cabeza para que los siguiera y los tres juntos caminaron hacia donde estaba el maestro.

-¿Completaron la misión? -les preguntó el Maestro apenas llegaron.

-No -respondió Erza, un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió toda la sala.

-Entonces -les pregunto el Maestro asperamente- ¿Por qué regresaron? ¿Pretenden hacer quedar mal el nombre de Fairy Tail?

-Los datos que creemos que necesitamos para completar la misión están aquí. -respondió Gray-

-No tenemos suficiente información de lo que se avecina -Agregó Erza- Es por eso que estamos aquí.

-Ya veo -dijo ya mas relajado- ¿Que les dijo el Alcalde? ¿Abandonaron el lugar, dejándolo desprotegido, y que sea blanco fácil de mas asesinatos?

-No, no hay de que preocuparse por eso -intervino Lucy por primera vez- No volverán a atacar por un tiempo.

-¿Eh? -el Maestro dirigió su atención a ella. -Y ¿Tu eres?

-Lucy, ex-miembro del gremio de oscuro que esta detrás de los asesinatos.

-¿Qué es lo que vienes a hacer aquí Lucy?

-¡Lucy viene a unirse al gremio! -exclamó Natsu entrando a la conversación con un chichón del tamaño de la mitad de su cabeza- ¿No es así, Lucy? -le preguntó sonriente Natsu-.

Lucy sonrió con él al verlo y luego volvió a mirar al Maestro.

-Si -asistió suavemente con la cabeza. -Desearía poder entrar a este gremio.

-Ya veo... La novia de Natsu quiere entrar al gremio...

-¡¿Novia?! -exclamaron todos los del gremio al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ex! -grito Lucy furiosa. Erza y Gray se rieron y se comenzaron a burlar de Natsu que estaba rojo como un tomate y no miraba a nadie. El resto se había volteado a mirar a Lucy para confirmar las palabras que acababa de decir el Maestro, mientras eso Mirajane y Makarov eran los únicos que no habían tomado parte del algarabío que se había formado y lo miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Entonces… ¡Bienvenida Lucy! –exclamó el Maestro alzando la voz sobre todas las otras que habían en la sala gritandole a Natsu y Lucy. Mirajane le estampo en la mano la marca de Fairy Tail a Lucy.

-Ahora ya eres una maga de Fairy Tail -le dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa y con ella se escucharon las palmas y el vitoreo del resto del gremio.

Lucy miro la marca y se dio cuanta de la sonrisa que le daba Natsu en ese momento, era la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado un montón de veces, era la misma sonrisa que ponía luego de que la hacía rabiar y gritar fuera de sí, era la misma sonrisa que algún día había amado tanto, No ¿A quien engañaba?, era la misma sonrisa que todavía seguía amando. Cuando la veía algo se movía dentro de su pecho, algo suave, en el lugar donde estaba su corazón, como un suave aleteó de un pájaro, suspiro sonriendo al mismo tiempo que maldecía por dentro, no podía volverse a enamorar de Natsu, aunque el sentimiento que tenía cuando lo miraba se sentía demasiado bien y llenaba el vacío que le faltaba en su corazón, pero no podía todavía perdonar lo que Natsu le había hecho, engañarla de ese modo... No era algo que pudiera perdonar tan fácil, además si lo hacía, no podría asegurar el éxito de la misión por la cual había venido a Fairy Tail. Y probablemente en estos momentos, la misión era lo que mas le importaba.

~•~•~

Erza se acercó al maestro a su lugar de siempre -sobre la mesa del bar- después de un momento, el maestro abrió un ojo mientras tomaba su vaso de cerveza apenas la sintió venir.

-Maestro

-¿Qué pasa Erza? -le preguntó Makarov.

-¿Esta seguro de lo que acaba de hacer?

-¿Que cosa exactamente?

-Convertir a Lucy en una maga de Fairy Tail

-¿No estas de acuerdo con eso?

-No estoy segura de ella, no se si los datos que nos dio eran fiables y no estoy...

-¿Entonces por que la trajiste aquí? -la interrumpió Makarov-.

-Yo...

-Esa chica alguna vez fue la novia de Natsu, hay que compadecerla por cierto. Puede que no la conozcamos pero conocemos a Natsu, él no estaría con cualquiera sino hubiera visto algo especial en ella, él no estaría con alguien en quien no confiara, y sabemos lo mal que le puede ir a alguien que traicione a Natsu ¿No es así, Erza?

-Yo... -dijo Erza sin palabras-

-Si terminaron, no fue porque ella lo traicionó sino que fue Natsu quien la traicionó.

-¿Como es que sabía que era la novia de Natsu?

-Se mas cosas de las que te imaginas, Erza, más de las que crees.

_._

_._

_._

_El Maestro fue el primero que se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Lucy ¿Recuerdas cuando eso, Natsu? _

~•~•~

En el festival participaba toda Magnolia, desde niños hasta sus padres y los padres de sus padres, sus tíos, gente que ni conocían y personas que venían de otros lugares. El festival era un momento en el que todo el mundo se unía, tomaba, se emborrachaba, bailaba, reía y se maravillaba con los hechizos que lanzaban los magos de Fairy Tail al final del día, justo a medianoche. Esa noche era una de las más esperadas del año. Cada año tenía un tema diferente, este año era un baile de máscaras.

Lucy estaba sentada en una de las tantas mesas que habían en el salón de Fairy Tail donde se desarrollaba la parte principal de la fiesta, el baile. Miraba de un lado a otro a todas las personas que pasaban, era raro. Habían desde personas con máscaras y vestidos tan elegantes que parecían reyes y reinas, hasta personas con máscaras y vestidos tan desarreglados y viejos que parecía que los espantapájaros de la granja hubieran cobrado vida y se hubieran puesto a bailar alegremente por todos lados. Ella había escogido un vestido largo y oscuro con una rajadura que iba desde el muslo y una máscara con adornos dorados que resaltaban sus ojos. Estaba distraída mirando alrededor cuando un chico rubio pálido con una máscara se le acercó con una sonrisa traviesa. Lucy giró a verlo cuando sintió su presencia y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sting.

• • •

En otro lado, Natsu miraba a Lucy en silencio dudando en sí se acercaba o no. La había seguido desde que entró a la sala de Fairy Tail con ese hermoso vestido oscuro que resaltaban sus curvas y la máscara dorada que hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos, cuando entró camino hasta el medio de la sala mirando alrededor y luego fue a sentarse a una de las mesas vacías a ver a la gente pasar. Natsu se limito a observarla todo el tiempo hasta que Gray y le murmuró al oído.

-¿Estas acosando a tu ex? -lo fastidió -Puede ponerte una orden de alejamiento ¿Sabes?

Natsu dio un salto apenas lo escucho.

-¡Gra-Gra-Gray! -tratamuedeó Natsu mirándolo nervioso- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Me divierto viendo como acosas a tu Ex-novia, que por cierto ahora esta bailando con alguien que no eres tú.

-¡¿Qué?! -Natsu giro a ver donde antes estaba Lucy, ya no había nadie ahí, la buscó en el salón con la mirada y la encontró bailando con un tipo elegante de cabello rubio. Bailaban tranquilamente, incluso cada cierto tiempo se reían.

-¿Que esta haciendo ese maldito monstruo con mi Lucy? -dijo Natsu con el cuerpo encendido en llamas. -Lo voy a quemar. Puño del dragón de...

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo, Natsu?-la voz era de una mujer y venía de atrás. Erza estaba parada detrás de ellos mirándolo con los ojos en forma de estrellas -Todavia falta para que empiecen las exhibiciones de poderes.

-Yo... Esto... Estaba... -tartamudea nervioso.

-Estaba espiando a Lucy -intervino Gray sonriente -Que por cierto ahora salió al jardín con el chico que estaba bailando.

-¡¿Qué? -exclamo Natsu. -¡¿Dónde están?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde?!

-Afuera, ya te dije -dijo señalando una de las puertas, la puerta por la que estaban saliendo Lucy y su acompañante en ese momento. -¡Vamos!

-¡Alto ahí! ¿Planeas espiar de esa forma a Lucy? -preguntó Gray incrédulo.

-Ciertamente, eso esta mal -dijo Erza con su cara inocente- Pero los eventos que están pasando en esta relación, son bastante interesantes.

-¡Yey! ¡Vamos a ver! -exclamó Natsu.

-¡¿Qué, estas de acuerdo?! -grito Gray, Natsu y Erza corrieron hacia la ventana que daba al jardín en donde estaba Lucy seguidos de Gray. Los tres se pararon en seco apenas vieron con quien estaba Lucy.

Ambos ya se habían quitado las máscaras, y el rostro del acompañante de Lucy! bien no les era muy conocido pero si sabían quien era. Lucy se paraba en el jardín agarrada de la mano junto al chico con el que ayer se había encontrado y se había burlado de ella. Sting, el chico que alguna vez fue compañero de gremio de Lucy estaba allí parado frente a ella hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Natsu, Gray y Erza veían sin hablar, las palabras se le habían ido de la boca, pero pronto para Natsu las cosas cambiaron y Erza y Gray se las arreglaron para hacer que Natsu no rompiera ni destruyera todo el gremio con lo que acababa de ver. Natsu lanzaba llamas por todos lados y gritaría si Gray no le estuviera tapando la boca.

• • •

Ese mismo momento al otro lado del vidrio, Sting besaba a Lucy y ella no ofrecía resistencia.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Yup! Y.. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿Voy por buen camino? La verdad como ya les había dicho es el primer fic que escribo… Entonces agradecería que me dijeran si tengo que quitar o agregar algo, si hay algo malo en la redacción o algo aburrido y estúpido en la historia. ¿Me podrían dejar reviews por favor? Así se lo que piensan y lo que necesito mejorar ^^ Nos vemos.


	4. 3er Recuerdo - Parte II

**Título:** Recuerdas Cuando

**Autor:** Chun-chun123

**Parejas**: Nalu

**Género**: Romance/Humor

_**Disclamer**: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia, en cambio, si es de mi creación._

* * *

**4rto Recuerdo ¿Recuerdas como bailar?**  
**Segunda Parte**

_El jardín en la parte de atrás de Fairy Tail, lo que en verdad pasó._

-Vamos a un lugar un poco más tranquilo –le murmuro Sting al oído parando de bailar. Lucy lo miro sin decir nada, él sonrió y guió a Lucy hacia el jardín en la parte de atrás del gremio. Una vez que llego, y con la mano con la que no sostenía a Lucy se quitó la máscara con un suspiro.

-Ahhh... Así está mejor –dijo con cierto alivio en la voz. Lucy no lo imito, solo se limitó a verlo en silencio, sin decir o hacer nada en especial. Sting lo percato y le sonrió divertido.

-Te han aceptado rápido en el gremio, ¿eh? –Le sonrió burlonamente mirando la marca rosada que tenía en la mano, la marca que le habían puesto el día anterior, la marca que la identificaba como alguien una maga de Fairy Tail y la marca –Aunque en realidad no era muy importante – La marca que tenía el mismo color del cabello de Natsu.

-Así es –replico en voz baja y tranquila.

-Pensaba que te iban a poner más problema, esa chica pelirroja que estaba cenando contigo, no era nada menos que Titania en persona, no es fácil creer que no sospeche nada. Tu chico dragón debe de tener mucha influencia en el gremio –le dijo mirándola de reojo, Lucy se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo al escuchar eso. Sting soltó una carcajada.

-No estoy saliendo con él, para que quede claro –tartamudeó Lucy.

-Puede que no pero desearías que así fuera, ¿Me equivoco? –Sting acerco su rostro hasta dejarlo a escasos centímetros del de ella –Hablando de tu príncipe, está espiándonos junto a sus amigos justo ahí –he hizo una pequeña seña hacia la ventana, Lucy ya los había sentido llegar, habían soltado una exclamación ahogada cuando se asomaron por la ventana además vio unas manchas rojas y rosadas por el rabillo del ojo que identifico como Erza y Natsu de inmediato.

-No es mi príncipe –dijo en voz baja.

-Como digas –Sting sonrió pero no aparto el rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Qué? ¿Esto del cambio del gremio ya no me permite volver a visitarte?

-Dudo que te importara tanto eso -susurró Lucy divertida.

-¿Dudas de mi preocupación por ti? -le replicó haciendo señalando se a sí mismo con un ademan dramático.

-Como si te importara eso... Ya vamos, de una vez, ¿A que es lo que vienes?

Sting río por lo bajó pero pronto dejo de sonreír y sus expresiones se volvieron serias.

-Bien, pongamos serios -Sting miró a Lucy fijamente a los ojos- Tengo... Nuevas órdenes del Maestro.

-Ya veo... ¿Y?

-Ya tenemos suficientes almas como para abrir la puerta del Tártaros, eso significa que la abriremos en poco tiempo.

Lucy no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente que Sting no iba a venir sólo para decirle una cosa tan simple como esa que hasta ella ya sabía.

-El problema aquí es que el Maestro no quiere ninguna interrupción en ese momento, y ahí es donde entras tú.

-¿A qué te refieres? -replicó Lucy nerviosa- ¿Porque tengo que entrar yo? Yo...

-Fairy Tail, todos ya saben que van a intervenir en cualquier momento y eso es precisamente lo que el Maestro no quiere así que planeó atacarlos y si en ese ataque logra eliminarlos para él mejor, con ese ataque lograría que Fairy Tail se quitará de en medio.

Lucy ya se había puesto más pálida de lo que antes estaba, su cerebro había empezado a trabajar buscando soluciones para poder evitar que eso pasará pero paró de pensar cuando sintió la mirada fija de Sting en su rostro.

-Ahí es donde entras tú -Lucy lo miro con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué? -dijo en voz tan baja que ni alcanzaba a ser un murmuro.

-Si no quieres que Fairy Tail sea atacado o devastado de esa forma desde afuera, tendrás que sacarlos tu desde adentro.

-Eso.. No... No puede...

-Saca de en medio a las personas más fuertes tú, o las sacamos nosotros, es tu decisión pero tienes que tomarla pronto, tienes una semana.

-¿Semana?

-Así es -dijo volviendo a poner una sonrisa traviesa -Ya entonces creo que ya es tiempo de irme, pero primero -Sting miro de reojo como Natsu tenía la cara pegada a la ventana queriendo atravesarla para poder separarlos de una vez, la sonrisa de Sting se hizo más grande y volvió su mirada a Lucy que lo miraba sería y que antes de que pudiera decir nada, la besó.

Lucy, si tenía que sorprenderse no lo hizo, había besado ya varias veces a Sting antes -otras veces cuando estaban en el gremio- pero nunca hubo nada serio entre ellos, en parte porque Lucy no lo amaba, ese era un gran problema. Cada vez que lo besaba, incluyendo esta vez, era lo mismo sus labios le sabían igual a los de Natsu, cada vez que la abrazaba sólo sentía el mismo calor que le daba Natsu, cada ves que cerraba los ojos el único rostro que veía tenía el pelo en punta de color rosado, esa era la marca que le había dejado, una marca tan grande que todavía no podía quitársela y probablemente nunca pudiera, ¿Por qué era el único que estaba sus pensamientos? ¿Por qué ella no podía ser la única en la mente de Natsu? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que compartirlo con alguien más? ¿Por qué?

Sting siguió besándola por un rato más hasta que escucho el golpe seco contra la ventana que dio el otro Dragon Slayer tratando de atravesarla.

-Planeas matarnos a ambos ¿verdad? –murmuro Lucy una vez se separaron sus labios.

-No, sólo planeo hacer las cosas más interesantes – Sting sonrió apartándose de ella –Recuerda lo que te he dicho, el Maestro no va a querer esperar.

Y dicho esto, se despidió moviendo la mano, Lucy lo miro irse y luego suspiro y desapareció entre la gente.

~•~•~•~

_Mientras tanto en la ventana que daba al jardín._

-¡Cálmate de una vez, Natsu!

-Voy a matar a ese tipo ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo de atreve a besar Lucy?!

-Cálmate ¿No puedes ver lo que importa ahora? -le decía Gray forcejando con él.

-¡Si, claro que sí! ¡Ese bastardo esta besando a Lucy!

-¡Suficiente! -grito Erza golpeando a Natsu- Tenemos que concentrarnos ahora en cosas más importantes.

-Esas son cosas más importantes... -le replico Natsu en voz baja resentido -¿Por qué estaba besando a Lucy?

-A nadie le importa... -suspiro Gray- ¿Por qué Lucy estaba con Sting? Creí que no se soportaban, su reacción cuando lo vio antes no fue buena...

-Ciertamente -dijo Erza pensativa- Algo va mal ahí... Pueden ser muchas cosas las que estén pasado...

_"Y además no estoy segura de lo que dijeron, no pude llegar a escuchar bien" -_pensó para sí misma _"y Natsu que era el único que podía ayudar probablemente no escucho nada por estar pensando en otras cosas... ¿Qué podrá ser? ¿Qué cosa?_

-Waaah... ¡Es suficiente! -exclamó Natsu- ¡Voy a buscarla!

-Oe Natsu, espera un momen... -trato de pararlo Gray pero ya estaba muy lejos para cuando lo llamó -Cielos... ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?

-No podemos hacer mucho por ahora -suspiro Erza- no tenemos tiempo para seguirlo y los fuegos artificiales ya van a comenzar, sería una pérdida de tiempo, vamos a ver los fuegos, no podemos hacer nada mejor ahora.

~•~•~•~

-¡Así que aquí estabas!

Dijo Natsu mientras entraba a la pequeña terraza donde Lucy estaba apoyada sobre los codos mirando toda Magnolia que se extendía debajo de ella. Se había quitado ya la máscara dorada que ahora descansaba suavemente en el piso y el viento que golpeaba el balcón le había revuelto todo el cabello.

Lucy giró la cabeza hacia él apenas lo escucho y sonrió suspirando.

-¿Sabes que puedo ponerte una orden de alejamiento si me sigues siguiendo a todos lados, verdad?

Natsu sólo le respondió con una sonrisa y se apoyó junto a ella en el muro.

-Todos se están divirtiendo allá abajo haciendo los preparativos de la fiesta, tu deberías de estar ahí también -le dijo Natsu, Lucy lo miro de reojo actuaba como si no hubiera ni sabido nada acerca de la pareja que había tenido hace sólo un rato.

-Los fuegos artificiales están por comenzar ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Verlos a todos -dijo en voz baja volviendo su vista a la ciudad donde la gente trataba de conseguir los mejores lugares en el paseo de río para poder apreciarlo mejor.

Los niños corrían entre las piernas de los adultos casi tirándolos pero efectivamente porque lograban llegar hasta la orilla del río que estaba plagiado de parejas y mamas con hijos que esperaban ansiosos los fuegos, los únicos que no se veían eran los de Fairy Tail que se arreglaban para participar al final del festival.

-¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí, Natsu? -le replicó tranquila- ¿No tienes que ir a prepararte para el festival?

-No puedo dejar a alguien sólo -le dijo resueltamente- Y más sin es parte de mi familia, una familia nunca deja nadie atrás es por eso que se que alguien más puede ocupar mi lugar el festival mientras yo estoy aquí contigo. Eso es lo que una familia hace.

-¿No te molesta? Los niños de seguro que deben querer verte lanzar fuegos artificiales ares importante para todos ellos y a ti te importan.

- Probablemente pero, tu eres más importante para mi.

Lucy volteo a verlo rápidamente con los ojos abiertos, Natsu la miraba con una sonrisa tranquilizante, una sonrisa sincera. Se quedo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos respirando pesadamente, él le devolvió la mirada tranquilo y estuvieron así un rato hasta que hubo un momento en el que Lucy perdió de vista a Natsu y no lo volvió a ver hasta que sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los de ella, podía sentir su respiración sobre ella, sentía su calor y sabía que se tenía que alejar. Trago saliva sin dejar de mirar los labios de Natsu, respiro pesadamente y luego cerró los ojos cuando sus labios se juntaron.

La besó suavemente, apenas rozándole los labios, inseguro de la reacción que iba a tener, si tan sólo supiera que saltaron chispas por todo su cuerpo apenas se tocaron. Lucy no se aparto de él pero tampoco se movió hacia él y él apenas noto que no se apartaba la besó con más seguridad.

Lucy no se apartó, quería besarlo no iba a negar eso, la sensación que le recorría todo el cuerpo cada vez que lo hacia era grandiosa y no podía negarlo, sentía como si esta vez el gran agujero que había en su corazón por fin se rellenara, sentía que al fin pertenecía a alguna parte, pero ella no era todo para él, ya lo sabía ella sólo rellenaba una parte pequeña de su corazón, no podía hacerlo feliz, fue por eso que término con él pero ahora al volverlo a ver, al volverlo a sentir, al volver a estar juntos no le importaba sólo quería poder estar junto a él así y ahora no podía lo pondría en demasiado peligro, Sting se lo dijo... Esos eran los pensamientos que nublaban la mente de Lucy hasta que Natsu levanto los brazos para poner la manos en su cintura y fue cuando Lucy despertó y cayo en cuenta de que era lo que estaba haciendo, puso una mano en su pecho y lo aparto.

-Es suficiente, Natsu -le dijo casi sin voz. Natsu separó sus labios de los de ella y dejo caer los brazos pero no se aparto completamente.

-Lucy, yo... -la voz no le alcanzo para seguir hablando.

-No quiero escuchar tus excusas -murmuro con voz apenas audible -No puedo hacer esto.

-Yo...

-¡Es suficiente! -grito con la voz quebrada. No quería decirlo, no quería apartarlo, pero... No podía ponerlo en peligro, tenía que así que se obligó a sacar esas palabras de su boca, no sabía que era lo que más le haría daño, si quedarse con él o alejarlo para siempre, pero al menos si lo alejaba no morirá ese era su consuelo.

-Ya no puedo más ¿No lo entiendes? No puedo volver a eso, no puedes tenerme sólo con esto, no puedo, no puedo estar más contigo.

-Lucy...

-No soy la única que esta ahí adentro -hizo una pequeña presión en el pecho de Natsu con la mano que tenía ahí y luego la dejo caer -No soy la única en la que piensas ¿verdad?

Natsu no decía nada sólo miraba al suelo sin moverse, Lucy levanto la vista hacia él y se obligó a decirlo.

-¿Acaso puedes negarlo?

Natsu siguió mudo como una tumba. Lucy sonrió, sonrió de la manera más triste que pudiera haber.

-¿Ves? No puedes decir nada en contra de eso -las lágrimas atacaban sus ojos- Me voy, Natsu.

Aparto la vista de él y se giró hacia la puerta pero la mano de Natsu agarrando su muñeca la detuvo, se giró otra vez hacia él

-¿Qué pasa ahora? -dijo con la voz hecha trizas y las lágrimas resbalando por la cara.

Natsu abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de ella las veces que lo intento, al final aparto la vista de nuevo con la cabeza gacha y la dejo ir. Lucy salió rápidamente con el brazo en los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas de la cara y fue eso lo que le impidió ver a Erza y Gray que estaban detrás de la pared escuchando todo lo que pasaba.

~•~•~•~

Gray se quedo un momento en la puerta pensando luego de que Erza decidiera ir a hablar con Lucy dejándole a Natsu a él. No sabía que iba a decir o más bien no sabía como era que iba a reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo o si ya se había aventado por la terraza porque conociéndolo era capaz de hacerlo y fue cuando pensó eso que entró rápidamente a la terraza para asegurarse de que no se había tirado y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Estaba apoyado en el balcón con los brazos cruzados mirando la ciudad y en una de sus manos sostenía la máscara que había estado usando Lucy para el baile. Pero lo que le sorprendió era el rostro tan serio que tenía, no se imaginó lo que podía estar sintiendo para estar así de serio.

-Natsu -dijo mientras caminaba hacia él. Natsu salió de sus pensamientos, cambió su rostro completamente apenas lo escucho.

-¡Oh! ¡Yo, Gray! -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿No ibas a prepararte para el festival?

Gray lo miro con los ojos desorbitados ¿Cómo podía aparentar que estaba bien?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? -dijo igual de sonriente. Eso soltó la rabia de Gray y le dio un golpe en la cara que lo mando al piso.

-¡Auch! -se quejó- ¡Eso dolió!

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! -lo agarro por el cuello de su camisa- ¡¿Cuanto más tiempo vas a estar pretendiendo que estas bien?!

Natsu volvió a su rostro serio y aparto el rostro de Gray mirando al suelo.

-Suéltame -le dijo en voz baja pero agresiva. -No es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Claro que si, imbécil! ¡Tu lo dijiste ¿no?! ¡Somos una familia, nunca dejamos a nadie atrás!

Natsu se quedo sin decir nada, Gray lo soltó y se dejo caer al piso junto él.

-Cielos... Si que eres problemático -suspiro mirando al cielo - Sabes, nunca dijiste nada de que habías tenido una novia, nos dejaste fuera de eso y no sólo eso siempre tratas de hacer las cosas solo, nunca cuentas con nosotros o al menos no siempre, no siempre esta bien, es por eso que no se que paso entre ustedes dos y no puedo hacer nada por culpa de eso... Es fastidioso ¿Lo sabias?

-¿Qué quieres saber? No es muy difícil ¿Sabes? La engañe, así de simple.

-¿Qué? ¿La engañaste con cualquier otra?

-No, no fue cualquier otra, de hecho fue alguien del gremio -Natsu levanto el rostro y miro hacia el cielo.

-¿Ah? ¿Del... Gremio? ¿Quien del gremio pudo...?

Hubo un silencio largo, Gray miraba a Natsu, Natsu miraba las estrellas y las estrellas los miraban a los dos, se quedaron así hasta que Natsu rompió el silencio con un nombre.

-Lissana.

Gray lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos ciertamente las sorpresas no se acababan con él.

-Natsu... -dijo pausadamente- ¿Lissana no esta muerta?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Yaharo! Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto... Pero este era un capítulo difícil además tengo mucho trabajo en la escuela u.u bueno y ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Por ahí les adelanto que los siguientes dos, tres o cuatro capítulos serán la historia de Lucy y Natsu cuando eran pareja ^-^ es decir! van a saber porque terminaron *música dramática* bien creo que eso es todo... Entonces nos vemos!


End file.
